


Riven x Xayah

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Sweater Weather [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: She knows what I think aboutOne love, one house
Relationships: Riven/Xayah (League of Legends)
Series: Sweater Weather [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904830
Kudos: 6





	Riven x Xayah

**Author's Note:**

> And welcome to my new series based entirely around one song, 'just because' I can. This particular one was actually supposed to be part of Valorant University, but I ended up orphaning it from the series in favor of adding it to this one.
> 
> Actually there was a point to this but um, kinda forgot what it was so just enjoy? As always, I try to respond to all comments, but just ahead of time; thank you, I appreciate them all. You guys are really kind. 
> 
> Interested in learning what I'm working on next or what else I'm up to? Check out my twitter

_ She knows what I think about _

_ And what I think about _

_ One love, two mouths _

_ One love, one house _

_ No shirt, no blouse _

_ Just us, you find out _

_ Nothing that wouldn't wanna tell you about no _

  
  
  


Xayah had never been fond of the cold. She didn’t hate it exactly. No. It was more like all she wanted to do was stay in bed.

Riven didn't help.

Her partner lay in bed, passed out beside her in their little loft apartment, the November weather outside cold and grey.

Her arms wrapped around her waist.

_ This feels like a dream. _

The arms around her stirred, and she turned her head to see Riven’s eyes fluttering open sleepily, and a smile spreading across her face as she noticed Xayah watching her.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Xayah returned the greeting as Riven’s hand folded around her wrist and pulled her down for a kiss she didn’t know she had been craving, letting her eyes drift shut again until Riven released her with another smile. 

She became acutely aware of the fact she was naked when she saw Riven’s eyes roam down her body, only stopping at her waist- below that was still covered in the warm, downy comforter of their shared bed.

“Kindra regret letting you go, now.” Riven’s voice suddenly sounded rugged and unused, and Xayah let out a small noise, somewhere between a chirp of laughter and a huff as she leaned back in, placing her free hand on Riven’s other side.

“Well, I’m not going anywhere…” Her voice came low and soft as she paused only a hair’s breadth away from her partner’s face, who was staring up at her, amused. “So if you have any more regrets, feel free to rectify them now.”


End file.
